Field
The field relates generally to reduced-stringer integrated device dies and methods for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
During fabrication of integrated device dies, a substrate (e.g., a wafer) is typically diced to form a plurality of separated integrated device dies. For example, in various arrangements, the substrate can be sawn using any suitable type of saw, such as a diamond-bladed saw, etc. However, sawing through the substrate may damage the substrate and the associated integrated device dies, reducing the overall yield of integrated devices per substrate. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for improved singulation methods to improve device yield.